Ihmeellinen maailma
by Ypsilon26
Summary: Kökkö nimi, tiedän. Ensimmäinen fanficcini. Hildegunst von Mythenmetzin elämää Varjokartanossa.


_Kas vain, joku lukee kaikkien aikojen ensimmäisen tarinantekeleen, jonka kirjoitin keskellä yötä joskus tammikuussa 2009. Tämän jälkeen totesin, ettei hetkellinen järjenmenetys ole hyväksi (eikä energiajuoma sovi minulle)._

_Mutta nyt: Kärsikäätten._

_En ole Uinuvien kirjojen kaupungin tekijänoikeuksien omistaja. Walter Moers on. Olisin muuten sisällyttänyt tämän tarinan kirjaan.  
_

_Kirja kyllä on hyllyssäni.  
_

* * *

**Hildegunst von Mythenmetz **oli viettänyt Varjokartanossa omien laskujensa mukaan noin kolme viikkoa. Siitä tosin ei syvällä maan alla voinut olla kovinkaan varma.

"Päivät" nuori lohikäärme oli harjoitellut kirjoittamaan vasemmalla kädellä, vaikka se ei hänen mielestään ollut kovin järkevää. Mutta mitä muuta hän olisi tehnyt? Lähtenyt harhailemaan Varjokartanon sokkeloissa vain päästäkseen isompaan sokkeloon ja sitä kautta takaisin Kirjalistoon, jossa Phistomefel Smeik kätyreineen odotti Hildegunstia päästäkseen teilaamaan tämän.

Kun lohikäärme oli kirjoittanut kätensä uuvuksiin, hän harhaili aina ruokasaliin, jossa odotti vettä (joskus viiniäkin), kulhollinen juureksia, jotka maistuivat, no, juureksilta ja tietysti lohikäärmeen salaperäinen isäntä, Varjoruhtinaana tunnettu Homunkolossi.

Hildegunst ei pitänyt Homunkolossia hirviönä, vaikka kaiken järjen mukaan tämä oli. Lohikäärmeen mielestä tuo valtava, paperisen ihon omaava olento oli oikeastaan aika sympaattinen ja – Hildegunstin oli pakko myöntää, vaikka ajatus hämmensi nuorta lohikäärmettä – omalla tavallaan aika kauniskin.

Tänä iltana Hildegunst saapui tuttuun tapaansa ruokasaliin, jossa Homunkolossi odottikin. Viiniäkin oli näemmä tarjolla. He juttelivat niitä näitä, sillä mitään kunnon puheenaihetta ei ollut.

Keskustelussa syntyi pieni tauko, jolloin Hildegunst alkoi taas miettiä. Homunkolossi oli pelastanut lohikäärmeen hengen jo kahdesti, ensiksi hän oli katkaissut Poggo Pyövelin kaulan ja myöhemmin säikytti harpyyrin pois. Hildegunst muisti, että kysyessään syytä tähän oli Homunkolossi kertonut pitäneensä Hildegunstia mielenkiintoisena. _'Ja suojeli minua…?'_ Lohikäärmeen miettiessä tätä hän punastui, mikäli punastuminen suinkaan oli mahdollista lohikäärmeillä.

_'Ei, mitä ihmettä ajattelen? Olen juonut vain lasillisen viiniä. Jos viinillä on tällainen vaikutus minuun…' _Hildegunst totesi mielessään ja kurtisti kulmiaan, _'Enhän minä voi olla…'_

"Hildegunst? Hei, herätys!" Homunkolossi keskeytti lohikäärmeen ajatukset, jolloin lohikäärme lähes läikytti viininsä loput lasistaan päälleen.

"Mitä mietit? Kysyin sinulta kysymyksen. Onko jokin vialla?" Homunkolossi kysyi ja kurtisti kulmiaan epäilevästi. Hildegunst pudisti nopeasti päätään, osittain ravistaakseen oudot ajatukset pois. "Ai, anteeksi, olin ajatuksissani. Voisitko toistaa?" lohikäärme vastasi vielä hieman hämmentyneen näköisenä. "Huomasin kyllä, että olit ajatuksissasi." Homunkolossi murahti, "Olisin vain kysynyt, että otatko lisää viiniä." Hildegunst kieltäytyi (hän ei halunnut enempää hämmentäviä ajatuksia) ja he jatkoivat merkityksetöntä jutteluaan, lohikäärme tosin hieman enemmän vaivaantuneena.

Lopulta he nousivat pöydästä, Hildegunst edelleen hieman ajatuksissaan. Liekö kohtalon oikku, että juuri silloin yksi elollisista kirjoista vipelsi aivan lohikäärmeen jalkojen edestä. Tämän tuloksena Hildegunst hätkähti ja menetti tasapainonsa horjahtaen kohti Homunkolossia. "…Ah!"

Seuraava asia, jonka hän näki, olivat Homunkolossin hämmentyneet kasvot vaarallisen lähellä lohikäärmeen omia, ottaen huomioon, että Varjoruhtinas oli kuitenkin yksi katakombien vaarallisimmista asukeista.

Pienen hetken ajan Hildegunst ehti luulla, että Homunkolossi tappaisi hänet. Niin ei kuitenkaan käynyt, tuo vain tuijotti takaisin yhtä hölmistyneen näköisenä. Lohikäärme oli myös kuulevinaan elollisten kirjojen tirskuvan, ne olivat todennäköisesti halunneet härnätä lohikäärmettä ja nauttivat tilanteesta kovasti.

Hildegunst tunsi Homunkolossin lämpimän, vanhoilta kirjoilta tuoksuvan hengityksen kasvoillaan. Oikeastaan lohikäärme piti tuosta tuoksusta, vaikkei olisi halunnut myöntää itselleen pitävänsä jonkun – vieläpä samaa sukupuolta olevan – hengityksen hajusta niin paljon. Tämä ajatus yhdistettynä tilanteeseen sai lohikäärmeen punastumaan vielä enemmän.

Kumpikaan ei ollut sanonut mitään vähään aikaan, kunnes Homunkolossi rikkoi hiljaisuuden: "…eeh, Hildegunst?" Lohikäärme säpsähti ja räpytteli silmiään. "Voisitko ehkäpä nousta päältäni?" Vasta nyt Hildegunst tajusi makaavansa Homunkolossin päällä. "Häh? Ai. Joo. Totta kai. Anteeksi." lohikäärme sopersi kasvot punaisena ja Homunkolossi päästi irti hänen olkavarrestaan (Senkin Hildegunst tajusi vasta silloin, että Homunkolossi oli pitänyt kiinni hänen kädestään).

Varjoruhtinas pudisteli pölyt paperi-ihostaan Hildegunstin seisoessa vieressä kasvot punaisena ajatuksiaan selvittäen.

"Sinun on ehkä parasta mennä nukkumaan, jos et enää pysy tolpillasi." Homunkolossi sanoi kasvot ilmeettöminä, kuin mitään ei olisi tapahtunut. "Mmh, niin kai." lohikäärme vastasi ja lähti etsimään huonettaan. "Öitä." hän vielä sanoi sipaistessaan tahtomattaan olkavarttaan, josta Homunkolossi oli pitänyt kiinni. Tuo heilautti kättään vastaukseksi.

Homunkolossi kiitti onneaan siitä, ettei paperinen iho voinut punastua. Hän raapi niskaansa nolostuneena katsellessaan Hildegunstin perään.

* * *

Noin tunnin kuluttua Homunkolossi nousi tuolistaan, jossa oli selvitellyt ajatuksiaan. Hän lähti etsimään huonetta, jossa lohikäärme nukkui, ja löysikin sen nopeasti. Hildegunst oli nukahtanut suureen nahkanojatuoliin, jonka viereen Homunkolossi käveli hiljaa. Hän katseli vähän aikaa nukkuvaa lohikäärmettä ja silitti tämän suomuista päätä toivoen, ettei yksikään elollinen kirja eksyisi sisään tai ettei Hildegunst heräisi.

Lohikäärme liikahti unissaan ja käänsi päänsä kohti Homunkolossia, joka lopetti silittämisen peläten Hildegunstin heräävän.

Varmistettuaan, että lohikäärme nukkui yhä, Homunkolossi hengitti syvään ja kumartui lähemmäs tätä. Hän painoi kasvonsa lähelle Hildegunstin kasvoja. He eivät voisi olla yhdessä, vaikka he ovatkin todella pitkäikäisiä. Hildegunst ei kuitenkaan voisi jäädä loppuelämäkseen Varjokartanoon eikä Homunkolossi voinut lähteä Ylämaailmaan. Lisäksi heidän rakkauteensa ei suhtauduttaisi kovinkaan hyväksyvästi Zamoniassa. Mutta kai hän voisi silti rakastaa tätä lohikäärmettä? Homunkolossi painoi kevyesti huulensa Hildegunstin suulle.

Kävellessään huoneen ovelle Homunkolossi näki silmäkulmastaan Hildegunstin räväyttävän silmänsä auki ja kohottautuvan tuolista ylös. _'Hän olikin hereillä… Aika ovelaa.'_ Homunkolossi ajatteli hymyillen ja huokaisi kevyesti.

Hildegunst tuijotti hämärän huoneen ovelle kävelevää Homunkolossia. _'Mitä…'_ Oliko tuo tehnyt sitä mitä Hildegunst olettikin? Oliko Homunkolossi… Hildegunstilla kesti hetken ennen kuin hän pystyi ajattelemaan sanaa. Oliko Homunkolossi… _suudellut_ lohikäärmettä? Hildegunst hipaisi huuliaan. Hän saattoi vieläkin tuntea vanhan paperin tuoksun.

Hildegunst säpsähti Homunkolossin pysähtyvän ja kääntävän hieman päätään. "Oletko ollut kauankin hereillä?" tämä kysyi. Hildegunst ei kyennyt vastaamaan, vaan tuijotti Homunkolossia silmät suurina. "No, hyvää yötä, Hildegunst." Homunkolossi kuiskasi ennen kuin käveli ulos huoneesta. Hildegunst pystyi vain kohottamaan toista kättään ja tekemään jonkin vilkutukseksi tunnistettavan eleen.

Lohikäärme jäi vielä tuijottamaan ovea tietämättä, mitä ajatella. Hetken kuluttua kuitenkin pieni hymy ilmestyi Hildegunstin kasvoille. Hymy leveni ja pian hän lysähti takaisin nojatuoliin hymyillen onnellisena ja huokaisten. Yksi pieni paperilappu putosi hänen viittansa poimuista. Se oli samanlainen lappu, kuin ne, jotka olivat johdattaneet Hildegunstin ensiksi kirjakkaiden luokse ja sen jälkeen Varjokartanoon.

Se oli sitä bukimistista paperia, joista Varjoruhtinaan iho koostui.


End file.
